inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Trump Saw Game? Really?
Hy guys, Val here. So, as I was going through the posts from Inkagames, I have spotted a new theory of a new game trailer going to be happen. That is right, Trump will see the game! And our marvelous villain puppet decided to pick him up, just because he saw his name many times in the comments. Well, I am going to enjoy this one. Hopefully we will see Obama in Trump's game, and Pigsaw making something hard for Trump, so he won't leave the game. :P Just joking... only a bit. If you have anything to say, please comment down bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 17:41, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Update Hy guys, Val here. I appologize for this late blog, but I am very busy in my social life now, and I have little time to update a blog post, or even to make a new page. So, let us go forward. The Inkagames team have uploaded a picture of how will Donald Trump look like in his game and asking the fans, who will be his villains and who will he even see there. So, if you have something, go on Facebook and comment there. So as we see he is very different from the real one. Mostly his hair is something different. And about the villains, hm, I would suggest to add Obama and Bush into the game (as they were also presidents) and making something difficult for him (and I know Bush and Obama are enemies, but hey, I want to see how it goes). So if you have something to say, comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 17:21, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Update Hy guys, Val here. So, many of you have seen the newest trailer of Trump, as it was released today. And the biggest hit was: Pigface was playable! I mean, wow! I have imagined something like that would happen, but in this game? Naa. So in the trailer Pigface has orders from Pigsaw, that he needs to kidnapp Trump and distracting the two bodyguards. Just point at them a inflamable beautiful woman in a swimsuit and they will be daisy's. Yeah, easy. You then sack Trump and replace him by a inflamable Trump. And the bodyguards don't see the difference. Noooo. Then, as usual, Trump is brought to the puppet, where they talked and... well you know how the song goes. But anyway, Obama was also mentioned in the game - I think he will be in the game, as sometimes as Pigsaw 'mentions' someone, they appear in the game. But who else could be in the game? Comment bellow what you think! Valentin girl (talk) 20:18, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Update Hey guys, Val here. News are streaming in like a huricane. First the Youtubers Saw Game 2 has come, which is awsome, but the most awsomest news is in the end of YTSG 2, where Pigsaw told about who is going to be the next victim to play his game - Trump. And some may have heard or not, that Trump is not going to be defeating villains, oh no no no, he is going mano i mano with superheroes! That is like the first time in Inkagames! So I want you fans to write down on the comment section, what kind of superheroes there are going to be. Valentin girl (talk) 19:36, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Update on the game Hey guys, Val here. Well...... that was quick. Really, it was a quick and short game. I thought the Inka Team would give in more heroes to battle. But if I look at my memories... I could say there were plenty of them. I knew that some from MARVEL would be in, Batman was OBVIOUS (;P) but the villains, no. They were greatly made excually, but when Trump suits up as the Joker... oh man.... the worst Joker I have ever seen in my intire life. Teenage mutant ninja turtles were replaced by tacos. Hahahaha! TACO! That was great. But Taz was hungry, so sorry. Kickass and Hit-girl were great company in the game. La Muerte and the boxer were great. And we can't forget our Red Grasshopper! He came too! XD I do not know why they added Ghostface in, but maybe they wanted to make Trump dead if La Muerte couldn't get to him. But yeah, it was a very short game. I wonder why. Maybe the Inka Team didn't wanted to make a large game from Trump, because they do not like him also, and wanted him to get out as quick as possible. :P In the end Pigsaw has mentioned Obama in the Dark 4 and Gravity Falls Saw Game. He even mentioned their names (not just games), Obama, Dipper, Mabel. I think that Pigsaw WILL appear in Obama's game. He mentioned him soo much! He needs to be in the game! Oh, and after I forget, my favorite part in this game, was when Trump stepped into Batman's room and after beating him up, we could see with night vision how he beated up Trump. Hillarious and priceless! If you want to mention your favorite part or just comment for this game, please comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 17:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts